Two Worlds
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Four years after the war Draco is an Auror, divorced and a single father to his two year old son. On his way home from the office Draco comes across and old classmate being threatened by another old classmate he goes and rescues her and it turns into more
1. Chapter 1

Walking along the streets coming home from a long night at the Auror's office Draco stuffs his hands into his jeans pockets. Ever since Astoria walked out on him leaving him with a two year old Scorpius he had been leaving on time since she left to spend more time with his son. As he turns down the street he hears a scream that was filled with tears.

He picks up the pace to go and investigate what was going on. As he approaches the scene he could see a familiar head of red hair of an old school mate from Hogwarts and that old school mate was holding another against the wall of building and she was in tears from what he could see.

"Ron, let go of me! You're hurting me!" he could hear her beg.

"Shut up! I'm only going to tell you once if you tell 'Mione about what you saw here tonight I will hex you into the next century," Draco can hear Ron hiss deadly at the girl he had pinned to the wall.

He snorts and stalks over quickly and grabs Weasley by his collar and yanks him back.

"I believe she told you to let her go Weasley," Draco growls at him holding him back.

Ron goes to hit him but Draco grabs his fist and twists it behind his back.

Now in days Auror training was also teaching hand on hand defense and combat. Draco grabs his wand and shots up the signal that he needs back up and waits while holding Ron back.

Draco looks over and sees that the girl was part of the 'Golden Gang' as he used to call them.

"Christi?" he asks.

She looks up and sees him.

"Draco?" she asks.

"Yea, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just really shaken up," she says as she rubs her biceps from where Ron was holding her pinning her to the wall.

"What's going on?" Harry asks as he came running up.

"I was on my way home when I saw that Weasley had Christi pinned to the wall threatening her that if she told 'Mione what she saw here tonight he would hex her into next year. She begged him to let her go but he didn't. I grabbed him and pulled him off of her then he tried to hit me so I stopped him and restrained him. Christi said she's fine but just really shaken up,"

"What the bloody hell Ron!" Harry asks shrugging off his outer robe and draping it over Christi's shoulders as she shivering. He was pretty sure she was in shock from what just happened.

"She doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut!" Ron growls.

"Shut up Weasel," Draco growls then looks over at Christi, "What happened Christi?"

"I was just coming from a friend's baby shower and I saw Ron coming out of…" she trails off biting her lower lip not sure she should say.

"Coming out of?" Harry prompts.

She quickly glances up at Draco then back over to Harry and sighs.

"He was coming out of Astoria's flat. I confronted him about cheating on Hermione and Rose and Hugo," Christi tells them.

Ron growls viciously and goes to hit Christi but Draco roughly pulls him back and throws him down to the ground holding him at wand point.

Ron just chuckles.

"You don't have the balls to do anything to me Malfoy! Remember third year when 'Mione held you at wand point you cried like a baby!" Ron chuckles.

Draco snorts and kicks Ron in the ribs then bends down and starts beating the crap out of him.

Ron eventually gets the upper hand gets Draco on his back raining punches down on him and Harry grabs Ron and yanks him up and shoves him into the wall and punches him in the face and takes his chance at beating the crap out of Ron.

Harry eventually stops and pulls back breathing heavily but keeps a hand on Ron pinning him to the wall.

"What's 'Mione gonna say when she finds out you beat the shit outta me Harry?"

"She's gonna thank me you asshole! Hermione deserves better than you and so do the kids!"

"Then what about Malfoy she'll hex him into the next century."

"No, she'll thank him as well for protecting one of her best girl friends," Harry growls as a two more Auror's show up.

"Harry, Draco?"

"Get him back to the head quarters for assault, threatening a civilian and assaulting an Auror," Harry said shoving Ron toward the two Auror's who just arrived.

They nod and drag Ron off as Harry and Draco turn their attention to Christi who had slid down the wall pulled her knees up to her chest and had buried her face in her knees in tears.

Draco goes and sits next to her and puts a hand on her back making her jump.

"Hey it's okay, its just me," Draco tells her.

She nods as he gently wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asks concerned

"Yea, I'm fine," she insists.

"If you're sure," Harry says as Draco helps her to her feet.

"Let me walk you home at least," Draco tells her.

She nods and leans into him.

She goes to take a step and nearly tumbles over.

"Okay you are in no shape to stay alone. My guest room is made up already just in case. How about you stay with me tonight and it would be better so that someone can stay with you. You never know what Weasley has up his sleeve," Draco says.

"I don't want to…"

"Nonsense, you're staying," Draco tells her gently.

She nods and leans against him. He smirks and gently lifts her up into his arms.

"I can walk."

"Apparently not. When you just tired too you nearly fell over, besides it's fine. We're just a few more blocks from my house," he said.

She nods and lies her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Draco shifts her gently to get a better grasp on her then he and Harry start heading toward his house. Harry was going with them just in case something happened.

Arriving to his house Draco sets Christi down onto her feet and opens the door then wraps his arm around her waist to steady her.

"You two going to be okay?" Harry asks full of concern for his friend and Auror partner.

"Yea, we'll be fine, thanks," he says.

Harry nods and heads home.

Draco helps her inside and upstairs.

As soon as Scorpius hears his father's voice in the hallway he leaps out of his bed as his father and grandfather had just put a big boy bed in his room the week before.

"DADDY!" the small boy yells as he bolts out of his room and right over to his father and jumps onto his legs hugging him tightly.

Draco smiles and ruffles the small boys hair.

"Hey sport just give me five minutes," he tells him.

The little boy nods then looks and sees Christi.

"Daddy who that?" Scorpius asks following his father.

"A friend of daddy's from when I was in school," he tells his curious son.

"Oh! She's pretty, will she be my new mommy?" he asks.

"Scorp can you go and wait in your room for daddy?"

He nods and scampers off to his room.

"Sorry about Scorpius," he tells her.

"It's not a problem. He's a cute kid and got his dad's good looks," she tells him then she realizes what she had just said and goes tomato red in the face.

He smiles and helps her into the bedroom. He guides her over to the bed and helps her sit down.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" he asks.

"I'm fine, thanks. You didn't have to do this."

"I know but I wanted to. If you need anything just give a shot okay?"

She smiles softly and nods.

She lies back and closes her eyes and starts relaxing. Draco watches her for a few minutes then realizes she's asleep.

He gets up and heads into Scorpius' room and sees the young boy playing with a few toys.

"Hey buddy, come here," Draco requests sitting on the floor.

The boy nods and runs over to his father and sits in his father's lap.

"Okay sport, you can't going around asking if she's going to be your new mommy if any girl that comes to the house okay? I know you want a mommy but it's going happen one day I promise," Draco tells his son.

₤**Later that night₤**

Christi whimpers in her sleep then lets out a scream and starts thrashing in her sleep.

Across the hall Draco hears and he jumps up and he grabs his wand and runs across the hall and uses the _lumos_ spell and checks the room and sees no one there and he sees Christi thrashing in her sleep whimpering.

He extinguishes the spell and goes over to her.

"Christi," he says shaking her gently.

She blots up crying and shaking.

Draco pulls her into his arms and holds her close.

She curls into his embrace and buries her face in his shoulder crying.

He holds her close and rubs her back letting her cry it out.

He frowns after a moment and notices that she's covered in sweat.

"Hey you're covered in sweat. I have an extra t-shirt and sweat pants you can borrow," he says.

She nods as he flicks his wand and they come floating in. He grabs them then hands them to her and points her in the direction of the bathroom.

She gets up and changes quickly then comes back into the room and goes and curls right back into Draco's side.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asks softly.

She shakes her head leaning into him.

He nods and lies them back and he holds her close to him rubbing her back.

"It was from the war," she whispers hoarsely.

"What?" he asks not hearing her.

"The nightmare. It was from the war," she says.

"Even thought it was four years ago? You're still having nightmares?" he asks.

"I haven't had a nightmare since a few months after it. It was just with Ron pinning me to the wall it just brought me back there when…when…" she whimpers.

"When what?" he asks.

"When your dad had me pinned to the wall trying to get me to tell him where Harry was with Ravenclaw's lost item," she says.

"I will never let my dad or anyone hurt you again. I promise you that," he tells her.

She nods and lies her head on his chest and clutches to him for dear life.

"Go back to sleep. I have you. No one can hurt you as long as I'm here,"

She nods and lets the weariness take over her once again.

Draco smiles and holds her close to him. He watches her sleep and wraps his arms around her protectively.

He had loved her for as long as he could remember. Which was since they were thirteen when his teenage hormones were raging. He even knew then at thirteen that he was getting his Dark Mark at sixteen so he started pushing her away more so that she would hate him even more. After the war he wanted to go and tell her that he was in love with her but he couldn't as his mom started to pull him off so that they could hide out until things died down.

When they returned for their seventh year he saw her and he just wanted to go over to him and snog her within an inch of her life but he couldn't as he had been forced to marry Astoria. It had been arranged and there was no way out of it. So he started his seventh year married to a girl he didn't want anything to do with. But now that Astoria and he were officially divorced and he had complete custody of Scorpius he could move on with his life and actually be happy with someone. That someone he wanted to be Christi, but first he had to ask her out and win her heart over and see if she's okay with him having a son. He was pretty sure she was because of her comment about him being a cute kid and having his dad's good looks.

**§Next Morning§**

Christi wakes up to the sun shining in on her face and she stirs and looks at where she was and frowns when she notices she's not in her flat then she sees she snuggled into Draco's side and the night before came back to her and she smiled. She lies her head back on his chest listening to his even breathing and steady heart beat. She looks over at his left forearm and frowns slightly. She wished the Mark had disappeared when Voldemort was defeated. She reaches out and lightly traces it. She was wondering on how he was going to explain it to his son later on in his son.

"Morning," comes a lazy murmur.

She smiles and stops.

"Good morning, I'm sorry if woke you up," she tells him.

"You didn't. I was already awake. And we should be expecting a little whirl wind named Scorpius in a few minutes," he chuckles lightly.

"Thank you for last night. You didn't have to do that even since you were off duty."

"You're welcome and yes I did. It's my job even if I'm off duty," he tells her moving some hair out of her face and behind her ear.

She giggles then all of the sudden they hear a pair of running feet and then they stop.

"In here buddy!" Draco calls.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" the two year old yells running in then pulls himself up onto the bed then goes and sits right on his dad's abdomen.

"Morning sport, can you say good morning to our guest?" he prompts the two year old.

"Good morning," the boy says.

"Good morning. You look very much like your daddy," she tells him moving some of his hair out of his face.

"Do you ever cut his hair? It looks like yours when we were in our first year at school!" she giggles.

"He won't let me take him to get it cut or even use spell or charm to cut it," Draco chuckles.

"Ahh yes that classic Malfoy stubbornness. Something I am used to!" she says laughing which in turn makes Draco laugh.

"Hey you know I had no choice to!" he chuckles.

"Just teasing you," she says.

They lie there talking as the doorbell rings.

A moment later a house-elf comes into the room.

"Master Draco, Mistress Astoria is here to see the young Master. Pollux told Mistress she not allowed but Mistress threatened to hex Pollux if Pollux not get Master" the house-elf tells him.

Draco snorts and sits up.

"I'll be right back would you mind keeping an eye on him for a minute?" Draco asks Christi.

"Not all. How about you and me go and play in your room Scorpius?" Christi asks.

"YEA!" he cries happily leaping up and running into his room.

Christi laughs and gets up and follows him but not before Draco grabs her and pulls her to him and snogs her.

She gasps into the snog and wraps her arms around his neck as she stands on her tip toes as she was a foot shorter than him as he's 6'3" and she's only 5'3" and tangles into his blonde mane.

After a moment Draco pulls back and leans his forehead against hers both panting to catch their breath.

"I've wanted to do that since we were thirteen but I couldn't," he says.

"Wow, that was better than I ever imagined," she replies.

"What the bloody hell!"Astoria yells seeing the snog and heard what they both said to each other.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?" Draco hisses turning and looking at her but keeping a hand on the small of Christi's back.

"To see my son! What the hell is she doing here?" Astoria hisses.

"You don't have the right to see him! The courts gave me custody! You wanted nothing to do with him why are you so interested in him all of the sudden and _Christi_ is here because she was nearly attacked last night and was to shaken up to be alone let alone walk back home. I offered to let her stay here, it is my house and I can let her stay here if here if she pleases," Draco informs her.

"Why she's a mud-blood! What could you possibly see in a filthy mud-blood!"

Christi bites the inside of her cheeks and pulls the mask into place.

"I should…need to go. I need to grab a shower, something to eat then get to work," Christi lies pulling away.

"Christi, you don't…" Draco starts but she cuts him off.

"No, I really do have to go," she says fighting tears then she goes and grabs what she was wearing the night before and heads into the bathroom and changes quickly.

As she walks out Pollux pops in front of her.

"Pollux will take that from Master's guest," he says.

"Thank you Pollux," she tells him.

He nods as Scorpius scampers in from the kitchen from having breakfast.

"Come play now?" he asks.

"Sorry, buddy I have to go, but another time. I promise. I always keep my promises," she tells him.

He nods and hugs her.

"Bye and my daddy really likes you," he says.

"I really like your daddy too. I'll see you later buddy," she told him then left.

As soon as she was down the street she let her tears fall down her face.

Half way home she passes the small park where Hermione takes Rose to play.

"AUNTIE CHRISTI!" she hears a little voice yelling as it came toward her.

She turns and sees Rose bolting for her.

She smiles and stops as Rose runs right into her legs and hugs her.

"Hey sweetie, where's your mommy and brother?" she asks picking her up and holding her on her hip.

"Over there!" she tells her pointing to a tree.

"Well then why don't we go over there," Christi says.

Rose nods and Christi heads over there.

"Hey Christi, I'm really sorry about Ron," she says softly.

"It's not your fault."

"How are you?" she asks as Christi sets Rose down and she goes and runs off back onto the playground.

"I'm okay, Draco let me stay with him last night as I was so shaken up. Things were going really smooth and nice this morning until his ex showed up and called me a mud-blood. So I lied to get out of there. I had to get out of there. It felt like the walls were closing in on me and I couldn't breathe. I mean he tried to stop me but I insisted on leaving," she tells Hermione as Harry comes up with a disgruntled Ron.

"Hey, Ron's free to go. He was under the Imperius Curse, it wore off this morning," Harry tells them.

"Christi I am so sorry for what happened last night. I hope I didn't hurt you to badly," Ron says.

"Not all, apology accepted," she weakly says.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks.

Hermione goes onto to explain what Christi just told her.

"She's always been an evil person," Ron says.

"I guess, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys later," she says getting up and heading back home.

When she gets to her townhouse and sees Draco there in jeans and form fitting black polo shirt leaning against the railing.

"Hey are you okay? You ran out of the house pretty quickly and not to mention you only live six blocks from me so you should have been home by now," he says worried.

"I took the long way back here and got caught up with seeing Hermione. Her daughter Rose spotted me and she came running over and I brought her back over to Hermione and we got talking," she says as she walks up the stairs and opens the door letting them in.

"Oh. Christi ignore what she said. She's just upset that I'm getting on with my life yet it was her who walked out on me and Scorpius," he tells her.

"It's fine, just after not hearing for four years it just really hurts," she says.

"I'm really sorry about her."

"It's fine Draco, do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Just this," he tells her grabbing her gently and pulling her close to him and snoging her.

She quickly falls into the snog and wraps her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his hair.

He wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up onto the counter and sets her down.

After snogging her for a few moments he moves his snogs from her swollen lips to her jaw, behind her ear that makes her gasp with pleasure and lightly tug his hair.

He pulls back and smirks at her.

"You like that?" he growls playfully.

"Merlin yes," she softly moans.

He smirks and snogs her there once more before working his way down her neck. When he gets to the juncture between her neck and shoulder he leaves a love bite there smirking against the skin there he snogs the spot where he just left the love bite.

"Love bite there?" she giggles when he looks up at her.

"Yup," he grins.

She giggles and snogs him softly.

"Where's the little man?"

"With my parents. I had to come after you. I lost my chance with you once I'm not about to lose it again," he informs her cupping the side of her face gently in his hand.

She smiles and says, "Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Yes it is. So will you go out with me?" he asks.

She smiles and nods.

"What time is it?" she asks.

"Almost noon,"

"You want some lunch?" she asks.

He nods as she hops off and starts pulling stuff out of the fridge and pantry.

"Baked Ziti with meat and garlic bread sound good?" she asks.

"Sure does."

She smiles and gets the meat out and starts browning it.

"No house elves?" he asks.

"Nope. I mean I did but at the time it was me, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione all here. It was right after graduation this place was a gift from my parents. So yes there once was one here but when Ron and Hermione got together they got their own flat and the same with Harry and Ginny so I didn't see the point in having Loppy here any longer so he went to Hogwarts," she told him.

"Interesting. I bet he's driving Uncle Severuscrazy by now," Draco chuckles going up behind her wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

She smiles and leans into his arms. It was like she was made to fit in his arms.

"Okay you need to let go so I can drain the meat and get the pasta cooking," she giggles.

He nods and lets her go. She gets started cooking the pasta while she drains the meat and then starts cooking the garlic bread.

A while later they were sitting down to lunch and Draco smiles.

"This is amazing," he says with his mouth full.

Christi giggles and goes in her cheeks as she thanks him as they fall into a simple conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! You see that little blue button at the bottom? Please click! Oh and if any of you have ANY ideas for chapter 2 just tell me in ur review or PM me! Thanks! :)**

**A/N 2: I kept Snape alive cuz he's cool and I like him and now that I've seen the last three movies {6, 7 Part 1 and 7 Part 2} and understand his back story more i like him and he's cool**

**A/N 3: The reason for Draco calling Snape "Uncle" Severus is because he's his godfather so he just calls him Uncle Severus  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into Department of Magical Law Enforcement two weeks later Draco sighs and crack his neck. It was going to be another long day at the office. He looks up when he hears Christi's laughter. He looks over and sees Christi and Hermione laughing and talking. Christi was tying her hair up into a bun. She was in black jeans and black top.

He up behind Christi and covers her eyes and chuckles.

"Guess who?" he chuckles.

"Is it my cute boyfriend?" she giggles.

He laughs and turns her around and songs her.

"What are you doing here dressed in all black?" he asks.

"For work," she tells him.

"What do you do here?"

"Hit Witch, the first Hit Witch so far," she says.

"Wow, that has to be intimidating in a job with all guys,"

"It is but hey one good thing is that I get a ton of respect as they're all nervous that if they piss me off enough I'll hex them or something or just sick you on them since they found out we're dating," she says smiling.

Draco just laughs and kisses her cheek.

"Just be careful. I really don't want to hear that you ended up in St. Mungo's," he requests.

"I'll try. I can't make any promises," she tells him.

"That's all I ask for," he said snogging her softly before her name is called from behind them.

"Duty calls," she says snogging him softly then pulls back and runs off to meet up with her partner and pulling her wand out of her pocket.

Once she was out of sight Hermione shifted Hugo to her other hip and looks at Draco.

"You better treat her right. She's liked you since we were eleven. She's been hurt in the past and she doesn't trust easily. It may seem like it but she doesn't. Don't give her a reason to suspect that you're doing anything to hurt her. She's my best friend and I just want her to be happy. But if you hurt her I will not be afraid to hex you into the next millennium," threatens Hermione.

"I can't bring myself to hurt her. I've had feelings for her since third year and have grown into love for her. I wanted to tell her so desperately after the war and we went back for our seventh year but I couldn't as I had the arranged marriage to Astoria. But now that we're divorced I'm not letting Christi slip through my grasp like I did third year. I'm jumping at the chance to have something with her," Draco says.

Hermione nods and heads out.

₤**Lunch₤**

Harry and Draco were just going out to grab lunch when the head of the Hit Wizard's comes over and grabs Harry.

"Harry you come with me now to St. Mungo's Christi was hurt. The Stupefy curse was used on her and she was knocked unconscious but still hasn't come to and that was over an hour ago," he informs.

"Okay. Draco come on, I know for a fact when she comes to she'll want to see you," Harry tells him.

He nods and they all run out of there then apperate over to St. Mungo's.

Running inside they're directed over to where Christi was.

Skidding to a stop right outside Christi's room. He goes in and grasps her hand in his lacing their fingers together.

"What other injuries did she sustain?" Harry asks.

"Major concussion, three fractured ribs, a gash on her forehead and sprained ankle," her partner, Alex, tells Harry.

"That sounds like she got into hand on hand combat with the other person," comments Draco.

"She did. She did some serious damage to the guy we had to go after. Who know big things came in small packages!" Alex says.

"We did. She got into plenty of fights in school," Harry chuckles.

"Damn, remind me to never piss her off," Alex chuckles.

"Don't piss me off," Christi groans.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Draco asks.

"Like I got the snot beat out of me," she groans.

"Well you kinda did," Harry laughs.

"Shut up. Did we at least catch him?" Christi asks Alex.

"He got away. I was more concerned with you after he hit you with the Stupefy curse. You weren't moving so it worried me. You're my first priority," Alex tells her.

"You could have hit him with the jelly legs curse then bound him and took care of me," she snorts.

"Yea well I didn't want Draco hexing me!" he chuckles.

The small group was chatting when the Healer taking care of Christi comes in to check on her for the third time in an hour.

"How are you feeling Christi?"

"Okay, when can I get released?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. We just want to make sure all the potions we gave you earlier are doing what they're supposed to," he informs her.

She sighs and nods.

"Hey I'll bring the little man in later tonight to see you," promises Draco.

"Okay, I haven't seen him in a week anyway. It would be nice to see him."

"Yea well Astoria doesn't want him around you and is trying to fight it but with the legal team that works for my family she doesn't have a chance," he says.

"What is her problem with me anyway? I've done nothing to her! Well nothing that I can remember," she smirks.

"Maybe I was from that duel you two got into the hallway after D.A.D.A. sixth year and she threw that unforgivable curse at you and you blocked it and it bounced back at her," Harry says.

"I think that was it. She never liked me after that," Christi laughs.

Draco and Harry laugh hysterically at that when Lucius and Narcissa walk in with Scorpius.

"Draco are you okay?" Lucius asks.

"Yea why do ask?"

"We went down to the Ministry to meet up with you for lunch but they told us you were here," Narcissa informed her son.

"I'm fine; Christi was just hurt on a mission today. I came down to be with her," he says.

"CHRISTI!" Scorp cries happily squirming in his grandmothers arms to be put down.

"Stop squirming Scorpius Hyperion," she reprimands him.

She couldn't believe that her son would actually go near a mudblood and pursue any type of relationship with one. She wasn't about to let her grandson be associated with a mudblood if she could help it.

Draco snorts and goes over and takes his son.

"I would appreciate it if you left. If you can't accept the fact that I am never going back to Astoria and that I'm with the girl who've I've loved since I was thirteen then leave. For once, I am as happy as I was on the day that Scorpius was born. I am happy with Christi and I'm not giving that up. I don't care about blood-status. It doesn't matter to me. Just as long as the three of us are happy is all that matters," growls Draco.

"Draco!" his mother cries.

"Leave! Christi doesn't need this! Now leave!" Draco says.

"Fine, but don't expect anything out of us," Lucius informs him.

"I stopped that when you forced me to marry," he snorts.

They leave and Christi looks at Draco.

"You didn't have to do that," she tells him.

"Actually I did. They've been trying to get me back with Astoria and I'm dead set against it. She left a month after she had Scorp claiming that she ruined her life and rubbish like that and besides that was bound to happen," he tells her setting the now sleeping Scorpius next to her.

She smiles and holds him close.

"You look good with a kid," he compliments her smiling.

"Thanks. You make a fantastic dad no matter what anyone says," she tells him.

"You're welcome and thanks," he said as his family's lawyer came in.

"Hey Draco," he says.

"Hey Andy what's up?" he asks.

"I hate to do this but I have to. You've been served. Astoria is fighting you for custody. She doesn't want her son around a mud-blood," Andy says sneering mudblood at Christi.

"Daddy?" Scorpius asks sleepy.

"What's up buddy?"

"What's a mud-blood?" asks Scorpius.

Before Draco could answer Christi says, "It's someone who was born to non magical parents, like me. But calling someone that is a very mean and hurtful. So don't call anyone that okay?"

"You need to show up at court this weekend with Scorpius Draco or you will be arrested for contempt," Andy informs him.

"Fine, I'll be there. Now can you just leave us alone?" he says knowing that if he got arrested he wouldn't be able to see Scorpius what's so ever but if he just showed up he'd have a chance to see him.

**§That weekend§**

Christi was helping get Scorpius ready for the court date while Draco got ready. She was currently tying his tie around his neck. When she finishes tying his forest green and sliver tie she uses some hair gel to keep his hair out of his face.

"You know buddy you should cut your hair. It's just slightly too long," she says.

"Can you take me to get it cut?" he asks.

"Of course I can," she tells him.

"Yay!" he squeals as Draco comes in.

"What's got the little man excited?"

"He's going to let me take him to get his hair cut. He even asked me if I could."

"Oh I see how it is!" Draco chuckles.

Christi giggles as she finishes getting Scorpius ready.

"Alright he's all set to go." She said standing up and straightening out her skirt and blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail.

They head out and over to the courts.

When they get there Astoria growls and approaches them.

"If you stop seeing that mud-blood whore I'll drop all of this." Astoria says.

"Astoria back off. You're nothing but self centered and worried about blood status! Didn't you learn anything from war? Blood status doesn't matter! All that matters is the person. You should judge the person for what's on the inside and their character and that's what everyone learned including me." He growls.

"Blood traitor." She spits at him then storms off.

Draco growls and goes to grab his wand but Christi stops him.

"Stop. She's not worth it." Christi says.

He nods and sighs.

"I can't lose him."

"I know and you're not. You're the perfect father." She says.

He smiles and nods snogging her softly.

They head inside and they sit down and Scorpius climbs into Christi's lap and lies his head on her chest sleepy as they had to get up early and he was still sleepy.

"When he likes you he does that." Draco whispers.

She smiles and runs her fingers lightly through Scorpius' hair.

The trial starts and they sit there listening and then break so that it can be discussed of who gets custody of Scorpius.

"I'm terrified." Admits Draco.

"I know." Christi says holding Scorpius close to her.

"Draco they're back." Andy comes out and tells them.

They nod and head inside.

"After much discussion we've come to the agreement that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy will be placed with his….."


End file.
